Galant/Relationships
This is a detailed page about Galant's relationships in the series by FedeTkd. As the main character, Galant has a number of relevant relationships with a lot of characters. Family Kiritsugu & Norah Though Galant's relationship with both of his parents was barely explored, it is quite clear that he loves both and they love him back. Galant's father, especially, has a deep trust and believes in his son. It was him who passed him the belief that he should never give up against any odds. Galant was ultimately very saddened when he heard about their deaths once he woke up from SAO, but it also filled him with determination to start his crusade in ALO. Friends and Allies Royal Knights Guinevere/Sakura Sakuya Guinevere was Galant's girlfriend and the closest and most important person for Galant inside SAO. He would do anything for her. She is also one of his guild partners and his main love interest. They began their relationship a few months before SAO. Inside the game, Guinevere became desperate and a great fear of death grew inside of her. She didn't wish to leave the first floor, but Galant made her change her mind, arguing that she couldn't just give up. All of them would clear the game and overcome that cruel world. Since the 4th floor boss battle, this belief made her fight, giving the strength she needed and became a fearless warrior and survive on Aincrad. He also swore he would protect her with his life until the end of the game, and she did the same. During their experience within the game, their relationship grew to become very close and serious. Guinevere also gives Galant strength and hope, whenever he falls in moments of desperation, reminding him that he can't just give up. He had to keep pushing until the very end. Guinevere's death is one of the main reasons why Galant begins his crusade in ALO to kill Mordread and clear the game. Even after her death, she constantly appears to in visions or dreams, reminding him of his cause and showing him the correct path to follow. Lance/Shun Kazeriya Lance was Galant's best friend, or as they call it "Blood Brothers". They were former rivals, but after years of friendship, they became best friends and developed a brotherly bond. Sometimes they have a power struggle inside the guild, due to Lance tends to be much more hot-headed and impulsive, and Galant is more a tactician and thinks twice what he would do. They try to put away their differences in favor of their great friendship. Galant was extremely saddened by the death of his best friend. Shun is always present in his memories and is second only to Sakura. Gawn/Taichi Suzaku Gawn was one of Galant's best friends. He had been friends with his since they were children. Gawn generally acts as one of Galant's right-hand man at the time of a battle or decisions and doesn't question his command never, even when he thinks otherwise. At the time of conflict inside the guild, he generally is in agreement with Galant. Elicia Elicia was one of Galant's allies during the war against Cerdic. After some time, she joins their guild and becomes one of her closest allies alongside Lance, Gawn, and Guinevere. Galant cares about her also because she is the girlfriend Shun. Same as with the other Royal Knights, Galant is haunted by her memory because he was in part responsible for her death. Remaining Royal Knights Galant had a great friendship with all of them. They generally called each other "brother". They always supported each other, fight side by side in any circumstance and are any of them are capable of dying to let the rest live. Galant wished to return to the real-life with all of them. Galant feels responsible for their deaths and he cannot ever forgive himself. Knights of the Blood Kirito Kirito and Galant never met nor had heard of each other in SAO. Galant was later told by Senjirou Kikouka who was the one who cleared SAO. Since then, Galant has a level of respect for Kirito's skills and deeds. Once they met in ALO for the first time, he paid the "debt" he considered he owed to Kirito for clearing SAO by returning to him Elucidator after Galant defeated the boss of Floor 50th in New ALO. Nevertheless, as Galant was a mercenary for the Legions, they were slightly hostile with each other. Galant does not wish any KoB member to die fighting the Great Aincrad War and constantly told them that fighting Hao and the Legions was useless. However, once he found out the truth about The Supreme Legion, he joined KoB and began developing a friendship with Kirito and they began to respect each other. Galant sees many similarities between him and Kirito. He also has certain jealousy for him, because Kirito is everything that he considers he never accomplished to be: a good leader and a good boyfriend. Galant sees Kirito as a strong rival as well. They often offer each other counsel. Kirito sees Galant's potential as a leader and asked him to become one more than once, but he always refuses, since he considers he already failed as a leader, but even still, he accompanies Kirito as one of his closest allies and often participates in the council meetings of the generals of the Knights of the Blood, commenting on what he has learned of the Legions during his time as mercenary and what his previous experience as a leader was. Asuna Asuna and Galant met for the first time inside SAO. After the moment both of their guilds met, both Asuna and Galant respect one another. Even so that Asuna had to ask him for help during the war against Cerdic. Still this image of Galant that Asuna held faded when he was accused of player killing. After this, Asuna didn't trust him and even despised him. When they met again on SAO, Asuna thought of him as an enemy. Same as many, she believed that Galant killed his friends. But once Galant joined KoB and proved to be worthy of trust, their relationship improved notably. Asuna realized that he didn't kill his friends and apologizes for ever believing that. They developed a good friendship. Klein Klein was one of Galant's allies during the war against Cerdic. He acted as one of Galant captains and due to this, they developed a good relationship. This kept on even after they parted ways and Galant's imprisoning. Klein did not believe he killed his guildmates. They were happy to see each other after they met again on New ALO, though they were fighting on different sides. Klein was happy after Galant joined KoB. Jack Jack and Galant first met in New ALO. After their first encounter and fight, they became rivals. Once they learned of each other's backstory, they developed mutual respect. After they joined KoB and started fighting together against the Legions, they became good friends, but they maintain a slight rivalry. Aki Antinomy After Antinomy helped him in his training and gave him the equipment to become a gladiator, he and Galant became good friends. Antinomy generally tries to help Galant because he knows what had happened to him, and Galant tries to return the favor anytime he can. Towards the end of SAO, Antinomy has become Galant's best friend, replacing the "empty space" of Lance. Diana Galant and Diana met each other during a battle on the 34th floor, and since that moment she fell in love with him. She desires him to reciprocate her feelings but knows she cannot fill in the space left empty by his girlfriend, Guinevere. Galant is not in love with her, but he still cares a lot about her. Kana When they first met, Kana doubted of Galant's abilities as a leader, but she later began to appreciate him and they became good friends. She also tries to help her sister to advance in his relationship with him. After the death of the remaining members of the Royal Knights, her trust became hate. She despised Galant for Gawn's death, her former boyfriend. Yet, he was unfairly accused of killing them and sent to prison. After finding out the truth, their relationship shifted again and she began to trust him more. Once Galant joins KoB, Kana she becomes his "right-hand man". Leafa Agil Though they started their relationship rather roughly, Galant and Agil eventually became friends after the former join KoB. When the Legions attack Nuceria, Agil was also the only one who decided to stay with Galant to gain some time for his friends to escape. Galant was notably saddened when he saw his friend die in-game and vowed for repaying the Legions for what they did. Silica Galant and Silica first met when the Royal Knights saved her life in SAO. After this, she became almost a member of their Guild. Galant cared for her as if she was a little sister to him. They later parted ways during the end of the year 2023. Silica did not believe that he killed his guildmates. They were happy to see each other after they met again on New ALO, although they were fighting on different sides. Silica was happy after Galant joined KoB. Lisbeth Lisbeth was RKUPA's best blacksmith. She often teased Galant and he returned the favor. Galant trusts her abilities as a smith as she respects his leadership skills. Lisbeth did not believe he killed his guildmates. They were happy to see each other after they met again on New ALO, although they were fighting on different sides. Enemies Miya Kiryuuin/Mordread Miya was Galant's first friend and they spent most of their early childhoods together. After a hard moment, in which Galant chose Shun and Sakura over him, Mordread began despising Galant. After finding out that his former friends were trapped in SAO just like he was, Mordread plotted the death of the Royal Knights. After Galant found out, they became archenemies. Galant's main motivation for going back to the Virtual World is to kill Mordread, both in-game and in real life (besides finishing clearing the game, which was the task he and his friends never finished). He bought a special device called Virtual Reality Sensation Mega Amplifier to achieve this. Galant is quite aware that he is on a self-destructive path, and he is not a player that derives pleasure from killing, but that the same time, the amount of hate he harbors for his former friend recognizes leaves him no choice. That being said, Galant was able to postpone his own personal vendetta against Mordread to save the Knights of the Blood on multiple occasions. Hao Galant and Hao never crossed paths in SAO, but Hao already knew who he was. Originally, Galant was one of The Supreme Legion's mercenaries and he only took direct missions from Hao himself. This was made out of convinience for him, since having the strongest guild in the game as an ally was rather helpful in his crusade agains Mordread and the League of Darkness Knights. King and mercenary had a good relationship and respected eachother. Hao has offered Galant to formally join the Legions as one of his main generals, but Galant always refuses. After finding out Hao's true intentions and the fact that he was in fact allied with Mordread, Galant quitted the Legions and began fighting for KoB. Defeating Hao become one of his primary objectives in ALO. However, he recognizes the odds of defeating Hao are very slim. Zar Galant and Zar never crossed paths while the former was a mercenary for the Supreme Legion, but they did know about each other. Unknown to Galant until later, they meet in Nuceria, when Zar infiltrated the Blood Knights as "Lyd". They did not interact Zar attacked Kirito with a knife, but Galant moved to defend his leader and briefly engaged Zar in combat, but he was yet unaware of his true identity. He later did by a comment from Lamorak, and commented his fellow Blood Knight about Zar. Later, Galant engaged combat for a second time with the general while trying to escape, and even managed to wound him. Galant has shown notable distaste for the wolf general. Taikeus He was Galant's contact inside the Supreme Legion. They have a tense relationship. Taikeus dislikes the fact that he's not of their guild and doesn't follow his command. They became enemies after Galant joined KoB. Ducard Ducard managed to make Galant his Champion of the Ludus and best gladiator after they come to an agreement: Galant would become a gladiator and become stronger. In exchange Ducard would help him to gain his freedom, to someday take revenge of Laughing Coffin and Mordread. Ducard cares a lot about Galant since he is his champion and, he is the only way to leave the prison and gain a more prominent position inside the Army. He also helped Galant to accept his fate. After finding out that Ducard was a member of Laughing Coffin, Galant rebelled against his master and killed him Kibaou Kibaou is one of Galant's allies while the Roya Knights were allied to the Army. In the end, they became enemies because Kibaou sent them on a suicide mission. Kibaou was responsible for imprisoning him unfairly and sentenced him to die on the Arena. Kayaba Akihiko/Heathcliff Galant has great respect for Heathcliff. In return, Heathcliff admires Galant and his achievements as warrior and leader of the Royal Knights and wishes all of them to become members of KoB. Yet Galant states that they are free to make own choices, and does not wish to tie relationships with another strong guild. They also have intentions of facing one another in battle upon a day. After Galant found out who he truly was, he was surprised but kept his respect for him. Contrary to most players of SAO, he doesn't hate Kayaba for imprisoning them in the game. Other Fan Fictions Ishi Galant has respect for Ishi's abilities. After he became a Gladiator, Galant also viewed him as a rival, due to his potential. Galant was also one of the few characters who almost defeats Ishi. After the end of SAO, Galant, and Ishi developed a sort of friendship. Yamato Galant and Yamato knew each other since before the death-game because both they attended to Kirei Kyosho's dojo. They were rivals, though Galant had a certain respect for him and his skills. Yamato developed a newfound respect for him shortly before SAO, after their fight. He found that he and Galant had one thing in common: caring about their friends. Kirei Kyosho He was Galant's master in kenjutsu and kendo. Kirei did not favor Galant's lack of discipline, traditions, honor, and purpose, as Galant does not approve his favoritism towards any student. They had a tense relationship. Even still, Galant had some respect for his lessons and teachings. Towards the last days on which Galant was his student, Kirei changed his point of view of him, after he showed a completely different personality. Category:FedeTkd